1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for managing an album that allow a user to manage an image such as a photo, a video, and the like, in a communication terminal album-by-album, and share the image with a friend.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mobile terminal such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like is capable of performing an application program which is typically operable in a computer that employs an operating system (OS), and carrying out a data communication function such as Internet access, and the like. The mobile terminal may provide, in addition to a function of phone calling, various additional functions such as a function of taking photos, storing, and reproducing image photos, and the like.
Reference is made herein to Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0055441 published on Jun. 13, 2005, which discloses a method of managing photos by moving and storing photos to a computer from a mobile terminal, or by utilizing a server that manages photos so as to resolve an issue of failing to store photos at a desired amount due to a limited storage space when the photos are locally stored.
Most application programs for managing photos taken by a mobile terminal may apply only a scheme of locally storing and managing the saved photos of the mobile terminal, or only a scheme of depositing all photos taken by the mobile terminal on a host system. Local-based programs may allow sharing of photos stored in the mobile terminal with a friend using an e-mail, a messenger service, or by other means. Local-based programs, however, have their limits as a scheme of sharing photos in the mobile terminal with a friend in real time since the photos may be shared only instantly. Server-based programs also have their limits due to a communication state of a mobile terminal since the server-based programs may allow access to the server only through an Internet connection in order to view photos. For example, while a user travels via subway, an Internet connection may be unavailable or unstable, and thus, the user may be unable to view the photo due to the impossibility to access the server.
The present application discloses a system and method that allow a service scheme of locally adding and managing an image on a communication terminal, and loading images in a communication terminal into a server.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.